


sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alive Renfri | Shrike (The Witcher), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Background Relationships, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, Hacking, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Organized Crime, background geralt/jaskier, renfri and jaskier are siblings, sorry if i tagged things wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renfri gasps and pushes the traitor away from her. “I cannot believe my own girlfriend has betrayed me,” she tusks.Yennefer grins. “Well, you better,” she says, standing up. The room becomes quite as Renfri watches her love dry herself.“You’re hot,” she purrs. “And really cute. What did I do to deserve you again?”
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeter than heaven And hotter than hell - drumming song by Florence and the machine
> 
> i posted thing without edits so im sorry in advance. tomorrow ill try to fix it

Touch and warmth was a distant ache she craved. Her flesh cold and stressed longed for it. Unfortunately, Renfri couldn’t have any of that now when she was fervershly typing into a computer that cried with light. A shot rings in the air but she continues even when a body drops and a man hisses. There’s a distant shocking echo in her head, a numbness to her fingers, but Renfri doesn’t stop. 

The man in the background groans and yells, “Renfri!”

The typing stops and she slips out of her chair in a rush. Her hand tight and cramped, she opens the door swift and careful. Geralt, white haired and glowing eyes, bleeds and shoots her a nod to his a left. Renfri takes his spot behind a damaged but still sturdy desk and pushes Geralt, with a glare on face, back into the room without a word.

The door slams shuts. Ears twitch at the sound of men coming behind the corner of the hallway. Her hands instinctively reach for her gun, and she waits until they’re in view. The first man thankfully walks into her shot of aim. He drops like a dead fly. Blood bleeds into white carpet. 

Another bullet flies and her hands are ringing with the fire of the gun. Two dead and one more to go.

The next man has a vest and charges. Gun firing, ignoring the consequences of being reckless and ruthless with his gun while Renfri, calculating, aims and shoots, familiar with stinging hands and bleeding ears. 

Her last shot goes through his skull. Brain matter decorating the expensive walls. 

Hardened and old in soul, she doesn’t grimace or puke but stares cold at the bodies and stands up. She opens the door to see geralt patching his wound. 

His face is covered with blood and sweat. He ducks his head when her glare becomes hotter. “Idiot,” she hisses with her gun pointing at him. 

A bead of sweat drops and Geralt says, “hmm.” 

Gods, did she hate men. The chair behind the computer is pulled out as she sighs in frustration and exhaustion. Geralt stays away, watching for more to come. 

Mind working and pulling together pieces, she falls back into her rhythm of typing - hacking - into the computer. 

Sound of keyboard and terse bodies is the only thing to be heard. 

A cackle joins in, a muffled male voice whines, “are you guys done yet?” 

“Give me a minute!”

Geralt pulls the cackling device, a cheap walky talkie, and translates, “soon.” 

The male voice, Jaskier, replies with a groan and the sound of typing clacks louder with beating hearts. 

The computor’s code and systems break and Renfri exclaims, “fucking hell yeah.” She pulls out a hard drive and plugs it in. Geralt hands her a small but tough case and Renfri shoves their “trophy” into it. Always need proof that the job was done. 

Geralt and Jaskier talk through the static in the background while Renfri led the dumbass behind her out of the building. They quickly leave and jump into the van that Jaskier has pulled up in a dark corner. 

“My dear witchers,” Jaskier yells. He throws his body at Geralt, kissing him. 

“Save it for later, Jask,” Renfri sniffs. “I wanna go home.” 

The two men are flushed when they pull away, Renfri makes a gag noise. “You’re not any better with Yennefer,” Geralt retorts. 

She drops her body into the seat and says, “shut up.” and closes her eyes. The sweet arms of sleep holds her in the darkness. 

Someone startles her with a shout and shaking her body. Renfri gasps awake and punches who woke her up. 

Jaskier groans in pain, “betrayal!” His boyfriend grumbles in front of the seat. 

Scowling, she hisses, “what the fuck?” 

“I was waking you up,” he defends, rubbing his swelled face. She would have felt bad if he didn’t wake her up like the way you did. 

A growl is the last thing she says to him before she pulls the door put and walks to her apartment building. Walked to home. Walked to Yennefer. 

Jaskier continued to yell in the background until Renfri flipped him off and Geralt herded him back into the van. Opposites really did attract, she thought.

The night was cold, light drops of water was building up, and the moon blended into the darkness of the stars. Walking to her apartment in the dark always put her on edge, her gun a comfort against her skin. The building was big and looked ugly, different color of brick and paint on it, while windows were oddly placed. It wasn’t the best place to be but it was a home they were able to afford. She walks down to the end of the building where black stairs swirled up to the second floor. Sound of steps and vibrating metal her inly company even after they were abandoned. Jingling of keys came out of her pocket, she slid them in carefully and quite. Renfri didn’t want to wake her girlfriend up. Well, if she was up. Yennefer usually stayed up untill Renfri came home from jobs that didn’t require the witch’s assistance. The door whispers a creak. Cold limbs held their breathe and pressed down on worn tiles; she steps inside their apartment. 

A flash of light is turned on, Renfri stumbles back into the corner wall in surprise and hits her head off it.

“Fuck!” 

Yennefer, with a lazy smile, leans against the wall where the switch is and says wonderfully, “it’s three a.m., Ren.” 

“I know,” she groans, “Geralt is just an idiot so is Jaskier.” Yennefer walks up to her and gives her a tender hug. 

Magic whines anxiety, “I worry about you,” and lips are kissing every inch of visble, dirty skin. A hand slips into her’s that says, “come on, let’s get a ourselves clean.” 

Two bodies travel through the room to a door that reveals a bathtub with warm water and soap. Renfri kisses her lover with soft and hesitating lips but overpowers it with love. Black hair and purple eyes pull away and she pouts. Yennefer laughs, pulling off her shirt and throwing it out of the way. She pulls Renfri in from the waist and gives her one last kiss before fully undressing themselves. Clothes on the floor and water dripping, they sit in the tub washing one another. Renfri moves shampoo into night strands and Yennefer rubs soap over the parts she can reach of her darling and herself. 

“Done.” Yennefer closes her eyes, water and old shampoo running down her face. A peck on the forehead is added. Then, there’s a sound of disgust from the person behind her. She chuckles. 

Pale skin pull her close and growl into her neck, “shut up, asshole.” Yennefer snorts and Renfri kisses her until a hand pushes her away. 

“Stop it,” the older woman weekly whines. “I’m being attacked by a stinky thief!” 

Renfri gasps and pushes the traitor away from her. “I cannot believe my own girlfriend has betrayed me,” she tusks. 

Yennefer grins. “Well, you better,” she says, standing up. The room becomes quite as Renfri watches her love dry herself. 

“You’re hot,” she purrs. “And really cute. What did I do to deserve you again?”

The dried person wraps the towel around her body (Renfri protested she didn’t need it. Said she could keep her warm.) and walks away to their bedroom. “It was those hot muscles that got us together my dear gun,” Yennefer calls out from her shoulder. Renfri slumps in the water, scowling. 

Her girlfriend comes back in a shirt and underwear and looks down at the brunette with fond eyes. She offers her hand to Renfri and says, “let’s get you dry and dressed.” Green eyes stare, she takes it and comes out of the tub. Water drowns the floor but Yennefer doesn’t comment it as she rubs a towel in brown hair. They go through silently like routine, Renfri kissing and saying the occasional kind word while Yennefer helps Renfri take care. A shirt is pulled over the shorter woman’s head and Renfri stares at it. 

Yennefer laughs when Renfri says, “fucking ‘if lost return to yen’? What the fuck?” 

There is no explanation offered, Yennefer takes Renfri, who complains and growls, to their bedroom. The two slither under the covers, the room dark and open. 

Renfri pulls a warm body closer and snuggles close to it. She smells the soap and feel the wetness of her hair but doesn’t care. Her hands are cold and she seeks warmth by putting her hander under the shirt that body holds and kisses the neck.

Yennefer groans and whines, “bitch.” 

Renfri huffs a laugh. The mage still comes closer, humming in the embrace of her girlfriend. She fits perfectly in her hold and she loves it. 

“Kitten,” Renfri teases. In the dark Yennefer blushes and nuzzles her head into Renfri’s neck, smelling her. Then, she pulls her head down to her lips and kisses Renfri. 

Yennefer growls to her face and says, “shut up and cuddle me.”

Renfri grins and purrs, “yes, ma’am.”

Muscles warp around body of magic and they rest in the night as the moon watches over them. Yennefer shivers but still stays limb and beautiful. 

“Love you,” Renfri whispers to her ear and places a kiss. She closes her eyes, breathing in the smell of her love. 

Yennefer snores in response and Renfri smiles as the sleep takes her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading and i hoped u enjoyed it
> 
> please comment and/kudos! comments r appreciate especially, i love reading what people have to say
> 
> tumblr: flatlineghost


End file.
